A Hot and Sweaty Summer
by Inuyasha is my world
Summary: I am not good at summaries so you have to make up your own. This is a good story though!
1. Default Chapter

A Hot and Sweaty Summer  
  
Chapter 1 The visitor  
  
disclaimer:I do not own these characters and this is my first story on fanfiction. =======================================================================  
  
In Tokyo,Japan was Kagome,Sango,Inu Yasha,Koga, Miroku were walking through Tokyo high school."I can't believe school is almost over "said Kagome with a smile on her face as she looked at her friends.'yeah me,Koga Miroku might go to my cabin in the mountains ".said Inu Yasha."Really?"asked Kikyo as she walked up."Yeah we might take some fine hunnies with us."said Miroku ."Well we're thinking of going out of town to my cousins house while she's out of town for business for five weeks."said Sango as the rest of the girls were starting to walk away"So we'll see you at the end of the Summer."said Kagome"Yeah like I really want to see you again."said Inu Yasha as the boys started to walk in the other direction."Did I ever tell you how much I hate you."said Kagome . Later that day the girls were going shopping for the last day dance.When the girls noticed they had no dates even though their the most popular girls in school.They had turned down most of the boys that asked them ."I'm still waiting for them to ask us to the dance."said Kagome while she was looking at a dress."I bet they had asked girls from other schools "said Sango as she came out of the fitting room ."How do you think this look ."she added ."It looks cute on you ."said Kikyo turning her head back to the dress in her hands.  
  
As they were walking through the mall with their bags.Inu Yasha,Miroku,and Koga was sneaking up on them from behind them"Boo"Said the boys in a creepy voice as they grabbed the girls.The girls started to scream at the top of their lungs then they started to hit the boys with the bags in their hands.'Why did you do that?"asked Kagome out of breath. 'We were just joking "said Koga as he stood up straight and fixed his dark ember hair."so I see you already have dates!?"said Koga with a frown on his face.'No we don't!!!"said Kagome as her face grew hotter."Good because we don't either"said InuYasha looking at Sango"Plus we were thinking we all can just go together"said Koga."Are you asking us to the dance?!"asked Kikyo."Well yeah."said Miroku.  
  
*Koga's dream*  
  
At the dance Koga was dancing with Kagome.As they were dancing ,Koga had started to get hard.Kagome noticed but kept on dancing . She started to move close and had rested her head on his shoulder . All of a sudden Koga had got hard on.Then Kagome started to lead him into a classroom . Koga started to kiss Kagome as she pushed him against the wall. Koga started to pull up her dress and ripped off her underwear and slammed her against the wall. Still kissing Koga,Kagome had unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. Fumbling in her purse she pulled out a condom and opened the package that contained it and she had put it on him as if she knew his whole body. Then he lifted her up like she was as light as a feather. Then in a split second he had entered her,thrusting and thrusting himself in her over and over again.Kagome started to scream with pleasure. So Koga started to go faster and faster."K-O-G-A!!"screamed Kagome .  
  
*End of dream*  
  
"Koga wakeup,K-O-G-A wakeup."yelled Kiru."Man what do you want ?"asked Koga as he sat up."It's time to get up dumb ass, look at your clock."Kiru yelled."oh man it's 7:00a.m already."Koga moaned as he started to get out of bed ."Bro guess who came into town for the summer"said Kiru "Who?"asked Koga Ayame"said Trishtan his brothers girl friend."Ayame!?"said Koga shocked in disbelief."Where is she?"he asked walking into the living room."She's on her way over she's going to your school today to see if she wants to go there next year"said Trishtan."Oh man"Koga moaned. ======================================================================= (I had to make this chapter short because I wanted to know if you like it first before I right any more.) 


	2. CHAPTER2 SCHOOL DANCE

(Sorry it took me to long to update my story.I was to busy with some work.Hey a girl has to make a living.Plus this chapter is going to be a Little short.)  
  
"Where is she ?"he asked walking into the living room."She's on her way over she's going to your school later on today to see if she wants to go there next year"said Trishtan."Oh man"Koga moaned.  
  
==========To Kagome===========================================================  
  
"Ma, I'm on my way to school"yelled Kagome "Ok dear be careful"yelled her mother"I will"said Kagome running out of the door.Kagome had ran all the way to Sango's house so they can start walking to school."Do you have your dress and shoes?"asked Sango"Yeah,their in my book bag along with my make- up"said Kagome"So who are you going to dance with?"asked Sango with a smile on her face."I don't know who I'm going to dance with what about you?"said Kagome."Maybe InuYasha."Sango answered blushing.*Maybe I can dance with InuYasha too or Koga.But they might want to dance with me*thought Kagome."Earth to Kagome we're here."said Sango worried.As they were walking through the hallway.InuYasha and Koga came running up to them."Where's your dresses and stuff at?"asked Koga looking at Kagome's neck just above her breast."In our book bags,um Koga I'm up here!!"said Kagome looking at Koga blushing."I'm sorry I was I was just uh!"said Koga ."It's alright,ok Koga"said Kagome cutting him off."Well thanks Kagome!!"said Koga with an attitude then he started to walk away toward the gym."What's with them!?"asked Sango as Kagome started to stomp off to the girls bathroom."I don't know I'll go and checkup on Koga and you go check up on Kagome"said InuYasha."Okay"said Sango as she ran to the girls bathroom.  
  
==========To Koga=============================================================== "Ayame,what are you doing here?"asked Koga."Didn't your brother tell you?"Ayame replied."Oh yeah,I must have forgotten about it."he said with a smirk on his face."Who is this?"asked InuYasha as he walked into the gym."Um,this is Ayame!"Koga answered"Hi I'm Koga's girlfriend."Ayame said with a smile on her face"May you excuse us?"said InuYasha. "Ok"said Ayame"Koga how in the hell is that your girlfriend you said you didn't have a girlfriend!"said InuYasha"I don't have one in this city and besides I had forgot to break up with her!"said Koga"Man,you can't let Kagome know!"said InuYasha"Why!?"asked Koga curious."Because she has a crush on you and she will have you head!"said InuYasha."Really"asked Koga in shock.  
  
=========To the girls============================================================ "Whats wrong Kagome?"asked Sango"Oh nothing,it's just Koga was looking at my breast at least I think he was and I told him it was okay so he could take a hint that I liked him"Kagome said crying."It'll be alright,he must be having a bad time at home living with his brother and all."said Sango"Your right"said Kagome  
  
Chapter2 School dance  
  
As Sango and Kagome walked into the gym InuYasha ran up to Sango and grabbed her by the hand.Kikiyo and Miroku were already dancing.Kagome was just standing next to the door watching Koga talking to some girl who she never seen before.*Who is she and why is Koga talking to her and not dancing with me.I just wasted my time buying this dress and coming here.What am I thinking about I don't even go with him.*As Kagome started to walk out of the gym InuYasha saw her and went to tell Koga.By the time Kagome was at the door Koga was running down the hallway."Kagome where are you going ?"he asked.*I'm just going to ignore him*she thought as she walked out of the door."Kagome,what's wrong?"he asked as he grabbed her arm."Let me go!!"Kagome yelled"Not until you tell me what's wrong?"he said in a calm voice." I Just had wasted my time coming here"she said trying to get out of his grip."No, you didn't"he said as he grabbed her other arm and pulled her close."Yes,I did"she said trying not to cry because he was hurting her."No you didn't"he said in a husky voice.Then he kissed her for the longest."Holding her in my arms feels so good and the taste of her sweet mouth feels so right.*he thought.Kagome tryed not to moan as his tongue entered her mouth.Kagome pushed Koga off."I'm sorry but I got to go!"she said trying not to pass out."Go where?!"as soon as he asked her that she passed out.  
  
[LEMONANGEL: HE MUST HAVE A STRONG GOOD FEELING KISS] [INU IS MY WORLD:No thats just his stinking breath I bet it smells like onions] [LEMONANGEL: EXCUSE YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY MAN LIKE THAT.] [INU IS MY WORLD:I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOUR MAN I THOUGHT YOU LIKED GOKU] [LEMONANGEL: SO, GOKU IS MINE TOO!!] [INU IS MY WORLD:SO YOUR CHEATING ON KOGA OR GOKU OR MAYBE SHESSY.] [ LEMONYANGEL: I AM CHEATING ON KOGA AND GOKU] [INU IS MY WORLD:YOU SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] [LEMONANGEL: I CAN BE A SLUT ALL I WANT TOO] [INU IS MY WORLD:OK YOU WHORE!!] 


End file.
